Talk:Season 4/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130105084110/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130105204348
A forces all of the girls to end all of their relationships. - The police find out that the evidence was tampered with, and A frames the girls for tampering with it. The girls are now being charged of all of their previous crimes, and now tampering with evidence. This time, even their parents are getting skeptical on rather their daughters are really innocent like they say they are. - The DiLaurentis family think that this is the right time to reveal Courtney DiLaurentis, Alison's twin. - Courtney was having "health issues", but it is quite clear that she had mental issues. None the less, she befriends the liars. - Courtney reveals she is really Alison. On the night of September 1 2009, Ali's killer must have killed Courtney by mistake, as she was visitng that day. Alison and the Liars become friends again, and this time, their relationship doesn't have all of that trouble and drama it did before. - Alison knows that the liars aren't really guilty. - This event happens earlier on in season 5b. - A continues to torment the liars even more. The Liars decide that it is too dangerous to tell anyone, even Ali, who herself was once also being threatened by A. - The Liars go through their first trial hearing. So far, there is little evidence to prove them innocent. - As the season progresses, the liar's relationship with Alison becomes a bit more strained, especially with Aria, who is still upset that Ali made her trash her dad's office, and threatened her to tell her mom about Byron's affair. She is also mad that Ali was also having an affair with Byron, and with Ezra: the two man she loved. - Alison starts to ask who would go and tamper with the evidence, and the liars finally decide to tell her about A. Alison says that she wished she could tell them who A is, but she says that knowing herself who A is was the possible reason she was killed. - Ali reveals to the girls that Courtney was part of the A-Team, and that the A-Team thought that she was Courtney. Ali had know choice but to be part of the A-Team. - In the trial, in the autopsy report, a stroke of long dark hair is mentioned, possibly of a female. This points eyes to Spencer, who last saw Ali before she disspaeared. - Alison revelas that there was a bit of fighting amongst the members of the A-Team, especially against their leader. - In the series finale, the girls go to the Poconnos to take a break from all of the drama in Rosewood. When they get their, by night, the girls fall asleep for a couple of hours. Hanna and Emily wake up to find Aria, Alison and Spencer gone. Spencer returns, and says she heard Ali's scream. Suddenly, they find a letter slid under the door that says: To: You Bitches From: Big A Dear little losers, I'm going to tell all you bitches a little story. Once upon a time, there were five girls who were the best of friends. Unfourtunately, their leader just had to be a bitch. One of those girls, Aria, just found out that her dad was cheating on her mom, and Alison just couldn't wait to rub it in her face. Remember when Alison made me trash my dad's office, since he was supposedly seeing Merideth? I realized that biitch was lying the whole time! So with a few magical twists of fate, the A-Team was born, and guess who's the ringleader bitches! Remember when you saw that person in the red coat, and I was supposedly "seeing Ezra?" I'm sure you all realize where I really was! And with A born, I couldn't wait to destroy that bitch-of-a Alison. All six of us had a blast watching Ali turn her back everytime her phone rang! And I thought you guys didn't deserve to have a good friend either, so I decided to make Alison do a few things against you guys as well! I made her kiss Emily, make Hanna throw up and force Spencer to tell Melissa about her and Ian. Unfourtunately, Alison started to get too close. First, a week before she went missing, she found out about Ezra when she was spying on us in our lair. A few hours later, she discovered Mona in Brookhaven, and she fianlly figurd out about me and the rest of us a weeklater, when she went to our lair again. I was fine with Mona or soemone else being revealed, but I was not about to let that bitch survive knowing the mastermind behind all of this. After I watched her blackmail my father, after I went in rage, I decided to do what needs to be done. And I'm sure you bitches remember what happened after that. Fast-forward a year later. You think I would be done with you bitches. I knew Ali's body would be found at this time, and I took this oppurtunity to get revenge on you guys for being friends with that bitch. It was me the whole time for this past two years. It was me who was planning out all of this. And along the way, I had to do what I needed to do to keep my indentity a secret. I made sure that Garret and Ian would shut up forever. I at least tried to shut up Hanna, and Spencer in the Halloween train, and Jenna in the burning house and Mona with the gun! Remember when I was heartbroken that Ezra was A? I lied! I broke up with him becuase you bitches were getting to close to find out what happened, so I told him to "reveal himself to me", and this would be our killing time to find a new lair, and among other things. I did that whole "positive that he's dead and killed Ali" thing becuase it was all part of the masterplan. I planned all of that Ezra drama, because I wanted us to become a person of interest in this case! I knew that the police would think that the dark hair strand would be Spencer's, and that all eyes would point to her. Unfortunately, when I told Alison to steal Mona's letter from you guys, she made sure that you bitches could follow us. And so you did. And I got to hand it to you. You litterally threatened A for the first time. But your 15 minutes of shame would be up. I made sure your drawer catched on fire, and I made sure anything against me would be gone. Once again, I tampered with evidence, but instead of making us look innocent, I made it so only you bitches would look guilty, and not me. My plan was just about to work, but then an obstacle came in my way. Turns out my best helper, Courtney, was at this point my worst ennemy. It's horrible that Courtney had to die. But, because Alison revealed the truth, I now completly realize who our ennemies our. In just a matter of a few days, the police will discover your DNA (excluding moi), and you bitches would be tried guilty! But after I figured who Alison really was, I made a change of plan! At the end of tonight, I will avenge Courtney's death through Alison, and as for you bitches: well, people would think you're guilty for the murder anyways. It's been four years bitches since A started, and everything is going EXACTLY to plan. But this plan is even better then the old one, cause now, you bitches would be dead, and, declared guilty! Kisses Love Aria Montgoemry: the Real A! P.S I planted a fake murder confession note from "Spencer, Emily and Hanna". - The liars try to escape, but the door is locked - They find a secret door with a passage, but in it they find Ali tied up with duck tape over her mouth, and beside her is Courtney's remains! They grab Aria's confession letter, and the four girls escape. The house explodes, and Aria's and Courtney's burned bodies are found in the fire. Alison, Emily, Spencer and Hanna become the best of friends, and they live happily ever after.!